My Zodiac Family!
by dream's hopes
Summary: Akito Sohma lets in another person like Tohru. Akito lets another person know about the sohma secret but under one condition...
1. Chapter 1

~New Faces~

I was so scared of my new school! I had no friends there and I looked so boring and drab with just normal brown hair and eyes. In my class there was a bunch of mean girls and a few nice guys but one boy caught my eye, Momiji Sohma. He was extremely nice to me and I sat right next to him in class between him and his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma. Hatsuharu told me I could call him Haru but the other girls in the class just gave me evil glares and whispered stuff to one another. "You're from the U.S right?" Momiji questioned out of mid air "Yeah, I have nowhere to stay though! My family is still in the U.S so I'm alone and I have no relatives to stay with" I sweat dropped and sighed "I want you to meet someone at break, she can help you with your problem!" Momiji smiled at me and I smiled back. "Tohru! This is Maki, she needs a place to stay, and can she stay with you guys at Shigure's house?" Momiji gave Tohru puppy eyes "Of course! Hi, Maki I'm Tohru Honda" she shook my hand and smiled "This must be the new student, my name is Yuki Sohma, I'm the student council president" a boy with silver hair shook my hand as well. "Tohru, who is this?" a boy with flaming orange hair walked up and wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist, "This is Maki, Maki this is my boyfriend Kyo" Kyo nodded his head and smiled a little at me. "It's a very great pleasure to meet you all" I smiled at them and bowed then I stumbled! I heard a loud *POOF!* and then I knew.

~Family Secrets~

I looked down and saw a rabbit in the place of Momiji, "Momiji, is that you? I'm so terribly sorry!" I bowed a thousand times in apology and guilt; the rabbit nodded its head. "Maki, come with us" Haru grabbed my arm into an empty room "Maki, the Sohma's are the twelve, well thirteen animals of the Chinese zodiac, you can't tell anyone or we will erase your memory completely, understand?" Kyo threatened, I hugged him and he *poof* transformed into a cat "How do you guys transform?" I asked "We transform when we come under too much stress or get hugged by a member of the opposite sex" Yuki explained. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I crossed my heart with my index finger and pinky swore to each of them. When all of us were out of the empty room Tohru was holding Momiji so he wouldn't transform back. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag" Haru sighed "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo shouted "it's an expression and be quiet you stupid, loud cat!" Yuki snapped back at him. "Let's get back to class, bye Tohru, it was nice meeting you three!" I hugged Tohru and waved goodbye to Yuki and Kyo. "I think Akito might allow Maki to stay in the house but what if he doesn't?" Momiji asked worriedly, "I don't know what he'll do but he won't hurt her like he hurt Tohru, I promise you that" Haru put his hand on the rabbit's shoulder as they were walking with me back to class (Momiji transformed back shortly after Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left). After school me, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked me to the home were I was now going to be living with them for maybe eternity even I just have to wait.

~Funny Family Members~ 

Once we came upon a large and quiet house until I heard screams. "Nooooooo!" a man's voice pleaded and screams continued to follow afterwards "Shigure drink your medicine!" a girl with long brown hair and a green blouse on came running outside holding a spoonful of medicine and the bottle in the other. "Anyone seen Shigure and by the way who is this pretty girl?" she smiled at me and bowed carefully "I'm Maki" I rose from my bow and she rose after me "I saw Shigure go that way!" Tohru pointed in the opposite direction of were the screaming came from. "Does she know the secret?" the girl asked, everyone including me nodded and she hugged me "I'm Kagura Shoma" she whispered then sped off to go find who she's looking for. "I'm happy she doesn't look for me anymore!" Kyo happily kissed Tohru's forehead and she giggled happily. "Anyone seen Kagura?" a man wearing a grey kimono ran up to us panting, "No, by the way Shigure this is Maki she'll be staying with us from now on!" Tohru placed her hand on my shoulder. "Aww, you brought me a flower!" he put his hand on my head and chuckled. "Flower? Me?" I blushed a little and stared at the ground for a good three minutes. Everyone laughed and we all went into Shigure's home together when now I saw two children sitting near a TV and they looked at me. There was an adorable little girl with gorgeous eyes and hair and the other was a boy with dirty-blonde hair and golden-ish eyes, "Sissy! Who is this, does she know?" the little girl hugged Tohru and looked up at me "Kisa, this is Maki, she knows the secret and she's our friend, I hope you and her will grow to be great friends!" Tohru smiled at the both of us and I knew Kisa and I were going to be friends. Then everyone in the house hugged Tohru and they turned into their animals except for Kisa, Yuki=rat, Kyo=cat, Haru=Ox, Shigure= dog, the boy with Kisa= Ram. "Aw Hiro we know your only hugging her to get to Kisa!" Shigure teased, Hiro blushed madly and scoffed. "There are a few things I need to bring here like my clothes and a special object" I explained as the girls and the animals looked at me, (The guys were normal now) we all traveled to were my hotel was and we got everything I needed including my most precious 'baby', my fluffy black cat, Luwey! "Aw, he's so adorable! Can I pet him?" Tohru asked "Sure, he won't bite or scratch and he's had every single one of his shots" I let her hand reach to pet my cat. "Meow!" Luwey purred as Tohru scratched him behind his ear, "May I pet him too?" Kisa's small and yet sweet voice asked "Of course!" Luwey loved getting all this attention. I gently placed my cat into Kisa's arms and she took him and started petting him as we walked back to Shigure's house but when we got their Shigure had invited some guests over while we were gone.

~Answers at Once~

"Brother!" a man with long silver hair ran up and hugged Yuki. "Ayame, it's so nice to see you again!" Tohru waved at him and he glanced at me "You must be Maki, the little flower Shigure was talking about! I simply must have you wear some of my outfits!" he grabbed my wrist and zoomed me upstairs and handed me a purple gown "Put this on!" I went into the room the changed. I came downstairs and everyone gasped and Luwey just stared at me as well, "Maki you look so beautiful!" Tohru added "She looks better than Tohru!" Momiji added. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'M SO SORRY!" a high-pitched voice shrieked as I saw a girl bowing her head off in apology towards me "There's nothing to be sorry about, and you must be the zodiac monkey from your personality" I smiled at the girl and she froze "Correct, I'm Ritsu Sohma, I was born under the year of the monkey" she smiled at me then Tohru glanced at me "Ritsu is actually a boy but he feels comfortable in girl's clothing like Momiji" she hugged Ritsu and *poof!* a little brown monkey appeared on the ground over Ritsu's clothes. "Ritsu, you look so cute!" I picked Ritsu up and hugged him gently "Monkeys are so cute" Ritsu then climbed onto my shoulder and kissed my forehead the monkey then scurried into another room and *poof!* Ritsu changed back to normal. Luwey then looked at my bags that were still on the couch, untouched since our arrival. "Luwey do you want food?" I asked "Meow!" he slowly walked to the bag and I pulled out his bowl then a plastic cup and gave him food, "meow!" he meowed happily as he continued eating. The doorbell rang and Shigure answered it "Hatori!" a man with part of his hair covering one of his eyes entered the house. "Everyone we need to talk, Tohru, take the cat and Maki upstairs and shut the door" Hatori smiled at me with a kind but stern voice. I scooped up Luwey and Tohru grabbed my bags and we both went upstairs. "Tohru, what's going to happen to me?" I asked "I don't know but don't worry! You see Akito the head of Sohma house is going to or has decided on whether or not you can stay" She explained to me and we both started to play with Luwey in Tohru's room. After about half an hour we heard Hatori's voice "you two may come down now" Hatori called as Luwey climbed down the stairs while me and Tohru hurried down too. "Akito has decided you may stay Maki, under one condition, you must marry a Sohma" he looked at the ground "Akito also wishes to meet you today at noon" He opened the front door and we both left for Sohma house, "What's Akito like?" I asked while Hatori was driving, "He really wants to meet you and maybe you and him can become friends" Hatori assured me as we pulled up into a driveway were in front of us was a extremely large manor or mansion! Hatori and I walked up to the house and a guard stopped us "You must be here to see Master Akito, go inside" the guard barked. "Enter" a calm voice commanded, Hatori opened the door and I walked in but Hatori didn't come in with me. "Please sit down Maki, Make yourself at home" a boy wearing a kimono gestured and I sat down politely "It is a wonderful honor to meet you Akito" I bowed politely "You are almost as polite as Tohru" he observed "Tell me about yourself, what do you like, what do you hate?" he asked "I have a cat named Luwey, my favorite color is purple, I hate the color pink and I not afraid of spiders" I answered "Interesting, you are much more honest than Tohru, what is that around your neck?" he pointed towards my necklace "It's my necklace my mother gave me before she died, she died because someone murdered her" I grabbed my necklace and showed it to Akito "It's very unique and beautiful" he smiled at me with a calm expression on his face. "Can I ask you something Akito?" I stuttered "Ask away" "Why do I have to marry a Sohma?" I wondered in my head "I want you to be part of this family, I want you to be close to me and the others" he muttered "You are welcome to visit Sohma house anytime you wish and do whatever you please except for giving away our secret" he smiled "thank you Akito, I won't tell anyone" I left the room with Hatori. Hatori looked slightly confused and worried "I'm fine Hatori, no need to look so worried!" I smiled at him to make him calm down a little to ease the situation. Now all my questions had been answered all at once for completion.

~Way too obsessive! ~

When Hatori and I arrived back home everyone was watching Kyo and Hiro play Kingdom Hearts. "Stop cheating you little punk!" Kyo kept yelling as his character was becoming closer to dying and Hiro was kicking his butt at the game with great ease. "Maki!" Momiji, Tohru, Ritsu and Shigure called at once as they pulled me onto the couch as I sat down on the sofa between Ritsu and Momiji. It was now Tohru's turn and she wanted to watch movies instead so she wanted to watch The Nightmare before Christmas and everyone replied "Ok". Kisa was a little afraid of the movie while she was snuggled into Hiro's chest as he held her. Tohru and Kyo had fallen asleep while in each other's arms, I thought they looked cute together. Haru had gone home when the movie was halfway done and Momiji stayed but Ritsu and Kagura left shortly after Haru left. Ayame was dragged home by Hatori leaving only me, Momiji and Shigure the only ones actually watching the movie at all. The movie ended and Momiji insisted on staying to get to know me better so I and Momiji played hide-and-seek. "I'll count you hide!" Momiji turned his back to count and I bolted out the door and climbed on the roof. "Maki were are you?" Momiji called as he looked in trees and bushes hopelessly trying to find me. I climbed down a little and pounced on him "Maki!" he transformed into a rabbit and I picked him up. "You know, you're a lot cuter when you're a rabbit" I hugged him and he blushed a little "Maki, you are really pretty" Momiji spat out nervously. I blushed at the remark, and got off the ground and picked the bunny up and off the ground. "Momiji I'm surprised you haven't left yet" I smiled at the rabbit and I set him down again as soon as I heard the *Poof!* I quickly zoomed into the house. I zoomed in so fast I slammed in Shigure "Sorry Shi-Chan!" I hugged him but quickly forgot he's a zodiac too. "It's ok Maki" he said "You make a very great dog" I scratched behind his ear and he started wagging his tail. "I should probably leave the room before you poof back" I calmly exited the room. "My, my why so in a rush to get inside?" Shigure asked meekly "I just wanted to get inside quickly so that Momiji can transform back without me looking" I blushed a little and looked at my feet "Oh, then don't mind me" Shigure went back to the front room and walked back up the stairs. I should probably go find Momiji.

~Rabbit Thoughts~

I found momiji outside still standing still until I held his hand "Momiji?" I felt myself forming tears in my eyes "Maki are you ok?" momiji became concerned about me. "You seem sad tell me what's wrong" I pleaded "I was just thinking about my mother" he sighed and sat down "What's your mother like?" I asked "She had her memory of me erased about a couple of years ago. Zodiac members are always born three months premature so when she had me she was shocked and scared of me. When a mother has a child who is a member of the zodiac, she either becomes overly protective of her child or she rejects it completely. My momma was one of the ones who rejected her child; she rejected me with her entire body. She would get so angry at me that she would just snap and start yelling at me. I'm actually happy she forgot about me because she would be able to heal and get better. Besides I have wonderful people who love me I shouldn't let something like that bother me" momiji put on his best smile and I hugged him "oh momiji" I hugged the rabbit and started to cry a little. I feel so bad for him, poor momiji!

~Too many Visits~

Momiji and I went back inside the house to see what Tohru was cooking. It was some weird fish dish I've never seen. "I'M SO SORRY!" I heard Ritsu screaming so I ran into the room to see him "Ritsu! It's awesome to see you again!" I hugged Ritsu's waist and smiled and then *Poof* he transformed into a monkey. "Maki!" the monkey hugged my leg "what brings you here Ritsu?" I asked "I'm here to deliver a message for you from Akito. He says he's going to give you an all-expenses-paid trip to the Sohma hot springs!" I gasped and started swinging ritsu around "Oh thank you Ritsu!" I squeezed him a little then sat him down on the couch "My mother works at the hot springs so I'll be with you guys" he ran into the other room and transformed back to normal. We all ate dinner then everyone started getting ready to sleep for the big day tomorrow. I got dressed into my pajamas after showering then I wanted Momiji and everyone else to meet Luwey since Tohru and Kisa were the only ones that ever met him. "Ritsu, want to meet Luwey?" I asked and I heard a gulping sound "What's a Luwey?" he asked "This" I placed my cat on his lap and he was taken by surprise "Oh, it's a cat. How adorable" he started scratching Luwey's ears "can I hold Luwey next?" Momiji asked "Sure" Ritsu gently placed my cat on the rabbit's lap. "He's so fluffy" momiji started playing with him. Luwey fell asleep on Momiji's lap and Momiji giggled a little "Maki, your lucky to have a cat that loves you so much" I blushed a little "Tohru has a cat that loves her a lot too" Kyo's face turned a brilliant shade of red and tohru giggled. "Momiji do you have a place to sleep?" I asked "Yep, I'll sleep on the floor" he looked at the ground "No your not!" I grabbed his hand and led him to Tohru's room "you can sleep on my air mattress" I put some of my blankets and a few of my pillows on the mattress for the rabbit "Maki where will you sleep?" Tohru asked "I'll make myself a bed on the floor" I fashioned a bed on the floor and Tohru shrugged and went to sleep in her bed and Momiji did the same and fell asleep on the air mattress. I fell asleep until I felt a body lift me up and place me on the air mattress and I opened my eye just a tiny bit and saw it was momiji. Momiji wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep again. This felt nice being asleep like this.

~Vacations~


	2. Chapter 2

~New Faces~

I was so scared of my new school! I had no friends there and I looked so boring and drab with just normal brown hair and eyes. In my class there was a bunch of mean girls and a few nice guys but one boy caught my eye, Momiji Sohma. He was extremely nice to me and I sat right next to him in class between him and his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma. Hatsuharu told me I could call him Haru but the other girls in the class just gave me evil glares and whispered stuff to one another. "You're from the U.S right?" Momiji questioned out of mid air "Yeah, I have nowhere to stay though! My family is still in the U.S so I'm alone and I have no relatives to stay with" I sweat dropped and sighed "I want you to meet someone at break, she can help you with your problem!" Momiji smiled at me and I smiled back. "Tohru! This is Maki, she needs a place to stay, and can she stay with you guys at Shigure's house?" Momiji gave Tohru puppy eyes "Of course! Hi, Maki I'm Tohru Honda" she shook my hand and smiled "This must be the new student, my name is Yuki Sohma, I'm the student council president" a boy with silver hair shook my hand as well. "Tohru, who is this?" a boy with flaming orange hair walked up and wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist, "This is Maki, Maki this is my boyfriend Kyo" Kyo nodded his head and smiled a little at me. "It's a very great pleasure to meet you all" I smiled at them and bowed then I stumbled! I heard a loud *POOF!* and then I knew.

~Family Secrets~

I looked down and saw a rabbit in the place of Momiji, "Momiji, is that you? I'm so terribly sorry!" I bowed a thousand times in apology and guilt; the rabbit nodded its head. "Maki, come with us" Haru grabbed my arm into an empty room "Maki, the Sohma's are the twelve, well thirteen animals of the Chinese zodiac, you can't tell anyone or we will erase your memory completely, understand?" Kyo threatened, I hugged him and he *poof* transformed into a cat "How do you guys transform?" I asked "We transform when we come under too much stress or get hugged by a member of the opposite sex" Yuki explained. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I crossed my heart with my index finger and pinky swore to each of them. When all of us were out of the empty room Tohru was holding Momiji so he wouldn't transform back. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag" Haru sighed "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo shouted "it's an expression and be quiet you stupid, loud cat!" Yuki snapped back at him. "Let's get back to class, bye Tohru, it was nice meeting you three!" I hugged Tohru and waved goodbye to Yuki and Kyo. "I think Akito might allow Maki to stay in the house but what if he doesn't?" Momiji asked worriedly, "I don't know what he'll do but he won't hurt her like he hurt Tohru, I promise you that" Haru put his hand on the rabbit's shoulder as they were walking with me back to class (Momiji transformed back shortly after Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left). After school me, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked me to the home were I was now going to be living with them for maybe eternity even I just have to wait.

~Funny Family Members~ 

Once we came upon a large and quiet house until I heard screams. "Nooooooo!" a man's voice pleaded and screams continued to follow afterwards "Shigure drink your medicine!" a girl with long brown hair and a green blouse on came running outside holding a spoonful of medicine and the bottle in the other. "Anyone seen Shigure and by the way who is this pretty girl?" she smiled at me and bowed carefully "I'm Maki" I rose from my bow and she rose after me "I saw Shigure go that way!" Tohru pointed in the opposite direction of were the screaming came from. "Does she know the secret?" the girl asked, everyone including me nodded and she hugged me "I'm Kagura Shoma" she whispered then sped off to go find who she's looking for. "I'm happy she doesn't look for me anymore!" Kyo happily kissed Tohru's forehead and she giggled happily. "Anyone seen Kagura?" a man wearing a grey kimono ran up to us panting, "No, by the way Shigure this is Maki she'll be staying with us from now on!" Tohru placed her hand on my shoulder. "Aww, you brought me a flower!" he put his hand on my head and chuckled. "Flower? Me?" I blushed a little and stared at the ground for a good three minutes. Everyone laughed and we all went into Shigure's home together when now I saw two children sitting near a TV and they looked at me. There was an adorable little girl with gorgeous eyes and hair and the other was a boy with dirty-blonde hair and golden-ish eyes, "Sissy! Who is this, does she know?" the little girl hugged Tohru and looked up at me "Kisa, this is Maki, she knows the secret and she's our friend, I hope you and her will grow to be great friends!" Tohru smiled at the both of us and I knew Kisa and I were going to be friends. Then everyone in the house hugged Tohru and they turned into their animals except for Kisa, Yuki=rat, Kyo=cat, Haru=Ox, Shigure= dog, the boy with Kisa= Ram. "Aw Hiro we know your only hugging her to get to Kisa!" Shigure teased, Hiro blushed madly and scoffed. "There are a few things I need to bring here like my clothes and a special object" I explained as the girls and the animals looked at me, (The guys were normal now) we all traveled to were my hotel was and we got everything I needed including my most precious 'baby', my fluffy black cat, Luwey! "Aw, he's so adorable! Can I pet him?" Tohru asked "Sure, he won't bite or scratch and he's had every single one of his shots" I let her hand reach to pet my cat. "Meow!" Luwey purred as Tohru scratched him behind his ear, "May I pet him too?" Kisa's small and yet sweet voice asked "Of course!" Luwey loved getting all this attention. I gently placed my cat into Kisa's arms and she took him and started petting him as we walked back to Shigure's house but when we got their Shigure had invited some guests over while we were gone.

~Answers at Once~

"Brother!" a man with long silver hair ran up and hugged Yuki. "Ayame, it's so nice to see you again!" Tohru waved at him and he glanced at me "You must be Maki, the little flower Shigure was talking about! I simply must have you wear some of my outfits!" he grabbed my wrist and zoomed me upstairs and handed me a purple gown "Put this on!" I went into the room the changed. I came downstairs and everyone gasped and Luwey just stared at me as well, "Maki you look so beautiful!" Tohru added "She looks better than Tohru!" Momiji added. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'M SO SORRY!" a high-pitched voice shrieked as I saw a girl bowing her head off in apology towards me "There's nothing to be sorry about, and you must be the zodiac monkey from your personality" I smiled at the girl and she froze "Correct, I'm Ritsu Sohma, I was born under the year of the monkey" she smiled at me then Tohru glanced at me "Ritsu is actually a boy but he feels comfortable in girl's clothing like Momiji" she hugged Ritsu and *poof!* a little brown monkey appeared on the ground over Ritsu's clothes. "Ritsu, you look so cute!" I picked Ritsu up and hugged him gently "Monkeys are so cute" Ritsu then climbed onto my shoulder and kissed my forehead the monkey then scurried into another room and *poof!* Ritsu changed back to normal. Luwey then looked at my bags that were still on the couch, untouched since our arrival. "Luwey do you want food?" I asked "Meow!" he slowly walked to the bag and I pulled out his bowl then a plastic cup and gave him food, "meow!" he meowed happily as he continued eating. The doorbell rang and Shigure answered it "Hatori!" a man with part of his hair covering one of his eyes entered the house. "Everyone we need to talk, Tohru, take the cat and Maki upstairs and shut the door" Hatori smiled at me with a kind but stern voice. I scooped up Luwey and Tohru grabbed my bags and we both went upstairs. "Tohru, what's going to happen to me?" I asked "I don't know but don't worry! You see Akito the head of Sohma house is going to or has decided on whether or not you can stay" She explained to me and we both started to play with Luwey in Tohru's room. After about half an hour we heard Hatori's voice "you two may come down now" Hatori called as Luwey climbed down the stairs while me and Tohru hurried down too. "Akito has decided you may stay Maki, under one condition, you must marry a Sohma" he looked at the ground "Akito also wishes to meet you today at noon" He opened the front door and we both left for Sohma house, "What's Akito like?" I asked while Hatori was driving, "He really wants to meet you and maybe you and him can become friends" Hatori assured me as we pulled up into a driveway were in front of us was a extremely large manor or mansion! Hatori and I walked up to the house and a guard stopped us "You must be here to see Master Akito, go inside" the guard barked. "Enter" a calm voice commanded, Hatori opened the door and I walked in but Hatori didn't come in with me. "Please sit down Maki, Make yourself at home" a boy wearing a kimono gestured and I sat down politely "It is a wonderful honor to meet you Akito" I bowed politely "You are almost as polite as Tohru" he observed "Tell me about yourself, what do you like, what do you hate?" he asked "I have a cat named Luwey, my favorite color is purple, I hate the color pink and I not afraid of spiders" I answered "Interesting, you are much more honest than Tohru, what is that around your neck?" he pointed towards my necklace "It's my necklace my mother gave me before she died, she died because someone murdered her" I grabbed my necklace and showed it to Akito "It's very unique and beautiful" he smiled at me with a calm expression on his face. "Can I ask you something Akito?" I stuttered "Ask away" "Why do I have to marry a Sohma?" I wondered in my head "I want you to be part of this family, I want you to be close to me and the others" he muttered "You are welcome to visit Sohma house anytime you wish and do whatever you please except for giving away our secret" he smiled "thank you Akito, I won't tell anyone" I left the room with Hatori. Hatori looked slightly confused and worried "I'm fine Hatori, no need to look so worried!" I smiled at him to make him calm down a little to ease the situation. Now all my questions had been answered all at once for completion.

~Way too obsessive! ~

When Hatori and I arrived back home everyone was watching Kyo and Hiro play Kingdom Hearts. "Stop cheating you little punk!" Kyo kept yelling as his character was becoming closer to dying and Hiro was kicking his butt at the game with great ease. "Maki!" Momiji, Tohru, Ritsu and Shigure called at once as they pulled me onto the couch as I sat down on the sofa between Ritsu and Momiji. It was now Tohru's turn and she wanted to watch movies instead so she wanted to watch The Nightmare before Christmas and everyone replied "Ok". Kisa was a little afraid of the movie while she was snuggled into Hiro's chest as he held her. Tohru and Kyo had fallen asleep while in each other's arms, I thought they looked cute together. Haru had gone home when the movie was halfway done and Momiji stayed but Ritsu and Kagura left shortly after Haru left. Ayame was dragged home by Hatori leaving only me, Momiji and Shigure the only ones actually watching the movie at all. The movie ended and Momiji insisted on staying to get to know me better so I and Momiji played hide-and-seek. "I'll count you hide!" Momiji turned his back to count and I bolted out the door and climbed on the roof. "Maki were are you?" Momiji called as he looked in trees and bushes hopelessly trying to find me. I climbed down a little and pounced on him "Maki!" he transformed into a rabbit and I picked him up. "You know, you're a lot cuter when you're a rabbit" I hugged him and he blushed a little "Maki, you are really pretty" Momiji spat out nervously. I blushed at the remark, and got off the ground and picked the bunny up and off the ground. "Momiji I'm surprised you haven't left yet" I smiled at the rabbit and I set him down again as soon as I heard the *Poof!* I quickly zoomed into the house. I zoomed in so fast I slammed in Shigure "Sorry Shi-Chan!" I hugged him but quickly forgot he's a zodiac too. "It's ok Maki" he said "You make a very great dog" I scratched behind his ear and he started wagging his tail. "I should probably leave the room before you poof back" I calmly exited the room. "My, my why so in a rush to get inside?" Shigure asked meekly "I just wanted to get inside quickly so that Momiji can transform back without me looking" I blushed a little and looked at my feet "Oh, then don't mind me" Shigure went back to the front room and walked back up the stairs. I should probably go find Momiji.

~Rabbit Thoughts~

I found momiji outside still standing still until I held his hand "Momiji?" I felt myself forming tears in my eyes "Maki are you ok?" momiji became concerned about me. "You seem sad tell me what's wrong" I pleaded "I was just thinking about my mother" he sighed and sat down "What's your mother like?" I asked "She had her memory of me erased about a couple of years ago. Zodiac members are always born three months premature so when she had me she was shocked and scared of me. When a mother has a child who is a member of the zodiac, she either becomes overly protective of her child or she rejects it completely. My momma was one of the ones who rejected her child; she rejected me with her entire body. She would get so angry at me that she would just snap and start yelling at me. I'm actually happy she forgot about me because she would be able to heal and get better. Besides I have wonderful people who love me I shouldn't let something like that bother me" momiji put on his best smile and I hugged him "oh momiji" I hugged the rabbit and started to cry a little. I feel so bad for him, poor momiji!

~Too many Visits~

Momiji and I went back inside the house to see what Tohru was cooking. It was some weird fish dish I've never seen. "I'M SO SORRY!" I heard Ritsu screaming so I ran into the room to see him "Ritsu! It's awesome to see you again!" I hugged Ritsu's waist and smiled and then *Poof* he transformed into a monkey. "Maki!" the monkey hugged my leg "what brings you here Ritsu?" I asked "I'm here to deliver a message for you from Akito. He says he's going to give you an all-expenses-paid trip to the Sohma hot springs!" I gasped and started swinging ritsu around "Oh thank you Ritsu!" I squeezed him a little then sat him down on the couch "My mother works at the hot springs so I'll be with you guys" he ran into the other room and transformed back to normal. We all ate dinner then everyone started getting ready to sleep for the big day tomorrow. I got dressed into my pajamas after showering then I wanted Momiji and everyone else to meet Luwey since Tohru and Kisa were the only ones that ever met him. "Ritsu, want to meet Luwey?" I asked and I heard a gulping sound "What's a Luwey?" he asked "This" I placed my cat on his lap and he was taken by surprise "Oh, it's a cat. How adorable" he started scratching Luwey's ears "can I hold Luwey next?" Momiji asked "Sure" Ritsu gently placed my cat on the rabbit's lap. "He's so fluffy" momiji started playing with him. Luwey fell asleep on Momiji's lap and Momiji giggled a little "Maki, your lucky to have a cat that loves you so much" I blushed a little "Tohru has a cat that loves her a lot too" Kyo's face turned a brilliant shade of red and tohru giggled. "Momiji do you have a place to sleep?" I asked "Yep, I'll sleep on the floor" he looked at the ground "No your not!" I grabbed his hand and led him to Tohru's room "you can sleep on my air mattress" I put some of my blankets and a few of my pillows on the mattress for the rabbit "Maki where will you sleep?" Tohru asked "I'll make myself a bed on the floor" I fashioned a bed on the floor and Tohru shrugged and went to sleep in her bed and Momiji did the same and fell asleep on the air mattress. I fell asleep until I felt a body lift me up and place me on the air mattress and I opened my eye just a tiny bit and saw it was momiji. Momiji wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep again. This felt nice being asleep like this.

~Vacations~

That morning when I woke up Momiji was a rabbit in my arms so I held him a little tighter. I got up slowly and quietly enough so I could carry the sleeping rabbit downstairs for breakfast. Momiji reluctantly stayed asleep until I placed him on a pillow. "Wake up sleepy bunny" I giggled "Maki!" he whined "Come on Momiji!" I pleaded "Ok, you win" the rabbit hopped up the stairs and *poof* he changed back and got dressed then came back downstairs. "I need to pack!" I darted upstairs and shoved a bunch of cute dresses and outfits into my suitcase. I headed downstairs again and saw Luwey giving me sad eyes "What about Luwey?" I asked "I asked Haru if he could come over and feed him and give him affection" Momiji added "Thanks Momiji!" I smiled at him and picked up Luwey and placed him on Momiji's lap. "Say 'thank you' to Momiji Luwey" I ordered and Luwey started licking Momiji and purring. "Oh Maki! I'm going to miss you my little flower!" Shigure whined and pretended to be hurt "It's ok Shigure, I won't be gone that long, just for the weekend then I'll be back" I assured him "Ok, but I'm really going to miss that radiant smile of yours" I blushed a little at Shigure's comment. "Time to go!" Momiji called "Goodbye Shigure! I'll be back in two days!" I waved goodbye as we all got onto the bus that was going to take us to the hot springs. I'm so excited!

~More Relatives~

Upon our arrival we were greeted by a woman who was wearing a kimono and had her hair tied in a black bun. She looked very calm and excited too. "It's good to see you all again, I hope you enjoy the hot springs again as you did last time" she bowed to us "Um, this is Maki, she's never been to a hot springs before or even this one" Tohru added. "I'M SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she started bowing her head off and apologizing. "Mother, calm down please" Ritsu appeared and tried to calm his mom down. So the hot springs lady is Ritsu's mother. "It's very nice to meet you, so your Ritsu's mom. It's very wonderful to finally meet the mother who created the wonderful monkey of the Chinese zodiac" I smiled at her and Ritsu blushed as well as his mom. "That's the first time anyone has ever called my son wonderful in front of me" she blushed and led us into the hot springs. "I see that masters Yuki and Kyo are not here this time, what a pity. But I also have more news, Master Akito is here" she noted and Tohru and Momiji's faces turned from happy to shocked. "I'll go pay him a visit, where is Akito?" I asked and she told me the room so I skipped over to his room and knocked. "Enter" Akito spoke in a semi angry tone "Oh, Maki I wasn't expecting to see you here what a wonderful surprise." Akito stood up and greeted me. I sat next to Akito and he sighed "Maki have you picked your future spouse yet?" he asked a little annoyingly "I can't choose between two of them, they both are very nice but I can't tell which one" I answered calmly "Who?" Akito urged onwards "Momiji and…" I trailed off "Who else?" Akito demanded "You" I muttered "Me…" he pointed at himself and looked down "I kind of liked you the moment I first spoke to you" I admitted and Akito smirked "Will you be my Girlfriend Maki? You'll be able to stay at the main house with me, and I'll give you anything you want" he urged but I just hugged him "all I want is you" I whispered and Akito kissed my head "That Honda girl must still be wondering where you are, when we leave you'll come back with me to the main house" Akito stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. I thanked Akito and left to find the others. "Were have you been Maki? Did Akito do anything to you?" Ritsu asked "No but I have some news for everyone but I'll tell them at dinner" I explained "Ok come on" Ritsu grabbed my hand and led me into the large dining room where Momiji and Tohru were waiting.

~Announcement~

I sat down next to Momiji and Ritsu and we began eating after we'd watched Ritsu's mom and Uncle perform for us. "Everyone I have an announcement to make; I'm dating Akito Sohma" I announced and everyone's faces turned to shock "Why?" Momiji asked "because I love him" I answered "Maki please don't, you don't know the things Akito has done or what he could do to you!" Ritsu explained/whispered. I shook my head in disbelief and the doors opened to reveal Akito and he silently walked in and sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. He looked over at Tohru and she looked down "Oh...Hello Akito" she cheerfully beamed and Akito snickered next to me. Momiji suddenly looked tensed and focused while Ritsu just continued eating peacefully. I finished quickly and went back to my room without a single word at all. I sat in a chair and sighed as I stared out the window as I looked at the stars in the night sky. I heard someone enter my room so I looked and noticed Tohru who was smiling and being happy. "I'm really happy for you two" she smiled "Tohru is something bothering you? I know for a fact you're a bad liar" I asked and looked at her "I just hope Akito is nice to you, I hope you can change him around. You'll see what I mean in the future" she smiled and got into her pajamas. I got into mine and fell asleep in my bed. I was awoken by Tohru shaking me "Maki it's time to leave" he was fully dressed and her bags were packed. I got up and changed and packed my things and walked out with her. I watched as they got onto the bus "Maki come on!" Momiji called and I shook my head "I'm going to leave with Akito to live at the main house with him" I called after them "Oh well goodbye Maki! We'll miss you!" Momiji and Tohru called out the window as they waved goodbye and the bus drove away. "Maki" Akito called me and I threw my bags into the back of Hatori's car. I hopped into the back seat of the car and sat next to Akito. "Your things will be at the main house by the time we arrive home. Now you are officially mine" he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Akito?" I asked "Hmm?" he mumbled "Will I be alone at the main house?" I asked "Of course not, the other zodiac members have homes all around the main house so you'll have plenty of company or I could just summon them to the main house" he answered calmly. I nodded and he started stroking my hair gently. I fell asleep in his arms and started to dream.

~Special Treatment~

When I awoke I woke up on a large bed with very comfy silk sheets and Akito was reading a book next to me. "You've awoken my princess" he closed his book and sighed "All your things are in your room and if you need anything just call for the maids" he explained and I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong Akito?" I asked worriedly "Nothing my love" he sighed and leaned back onto the bed and I leaned back next to him. "Maki you have really changed my life, I don't think I've ever been more in love with anyone in my life" he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We were practically staring at each other before Akito leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine for a soft and gentle kiss that created butterflies in my stomach. I kissed him back before we broke apart for air. "I should summon a maid to show you to your room, I need to get back to work, I love you" Akito kissed my lips and got up and walked out. As soon as Akito left, a maid scurried in "Good afternoon, Maki. I'm Sakura Sohma" she bowed politely to me and gestured for me to follow her. I got up and shuffled after her as she opened a door next to Akito's room and across from a different room. "This is your room Maki, Master Akito selected all your clothes and Ayame's helper collected your sizes from Ms. Honda" She smiled at me and I jumped onto my bed "This is great!" I sighed and a wonderful sound rang in my ears. "Meow!" Luwiey was lying in a basket in the corner of my room and there was a small door attached to my door which allowed my cat freedom. "Oh and if you need anything just simply ring that bell" Sakura pointed to a small bell on a desk in my room. "Also Hatori's office is just down the hallway and the Bathroom is in your room. The room across from your bedroom is Master Akito's study" she waved goodbye and bowed then left. I got up and left my bedroom and knocked on Akito's door "Enter" he gently commanded "Yes my love?" he looked up at me and smiled "May I explore the main house?" I asked meekly "Do whatever you wish my darling, just don't hurt yourself" he walked over to my and tilted my chin up so that our lips met. He broke the kiss and hugged me "Thank you Akito" I hugged him goodbye and left. I wanted to visit Kisa so I walked out of the main house and towards Kisa's home. I knocked on the door and Hiro opened the door "Oh it's you, at least your not as annoying as that Honda girl" Hiro muttered silently.

~Little Tiger~

Hiro moved a little when Kisa hid behind him shyly "Hi Kisa!" I smiled at her and she ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Come in, Hiro and I baked cookies together" she smiled gently and took Hiro's hand and he blushed. They led me into there living room and gestured for me to sit down so I politely sat down on there sofa. "Where is your mom Kisa?" I asked "Mother is at work" she called from the kitchen. A knock on the door and Hiro was there in a flash "What are you doing here?" Hiro shouted "Dunno" a male voice answered calmly. "Let me guess you wandered around aimlessly until you came here?" Hiro asked the voice "Yep" the voice added "Well come in" Hiro sighed and Haru came into the living room "Hello Maki" he nodded to me as I waved hello. He sat down in a armchair across from me and looked at me "Maki I heard your dating Akito" Haru began and I nodded enthusiastically "If he does anything to you let me know, I'll crush that pretty little face of his" Haru cracked his knuckles as he started to turn into 'Black Haru'. Kisa came into the living room with a plate of cookies and smiled at Haru "Haru-kun is here" She smiled and set the plate down and hugged Haru "It's nice to see you Kisa" Haru patted her head gently and Kisa ran up and hugged Hiro too. Kisa sat down next to Hiro and handed the television remote to me so I gave it to Kisa "You can pick Kisa, watch whatever you want" I smiled at her and the two youngsters started watching an Anime. Hiro constantly complained about the Anime characters but Kisa's head rested on his shoulder and he babbled on Kisa just smiled to herself and watched it happily beside him. Haru was asleep in the chair and quietly snoring but not too loud. I watched the Anime with them "I should get going, thank you very much Kisa for the wonderful time I had. I should come back here next time, Bye Kisa, bye Hiro!" I waved goodbye as I shut the door behind me and started walking back to the main house. I entered the house and Sakura grabbed my hand "Time to get ready for dinner! We absolutely must not be late!" She noted and I nodded rapidly. Sakura slipped a bright purple Kimono on me and grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room where all members of the Zodiac where along with Akito and Tohru. I ignored the stares and sat next to Akito. Akito took my hand into his "Eat" he commanded and the zodiac members began eating. I ate too but with difficulty and Akito finished his meal and so did the others. Akito rose to his feet and signaled for me to stand and I did as so. Akito knelt down on his knee and opened a box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring "Maki will you be my wife in the future?" Akito asked as he smiled a little "So were engaged to be engaged?" I asked and he nodded "I will" I held out my hand and Akito slipped the ring onto my ring finger and kissed me passionately on the lips. We broke apart "Ayame" Akito began and Ayame looked up at Akito "yes Master Akito?" he asked "I want you to start preparing a wedding gown for my future bride-to-be" he ordered and Ayame nodded and smiled weakly at me.

~Not so happy Horse~

Everyone sat quietly until I noticed Rin getting a bit edgy. "Rin is something bothering you?" I asked politely


	3. Chapter 3

~New Faces~

I was so scared of my new school! I had no friends there and I looked so boring and drab with just normal brown hair and eyes. In my class there was a bunch of mean girls and a few nice guys but one boy caught my eye, Momiji Sohma. He was extremely nice to me and I sat right next to him in class between him and his cousin Hatsuharu Sohma. Hatsuharu told me I could call him Haru but the other girls in the class just gave me evil glares and whispered stuff to one another. "You're from the U.S right?" Momiji questioned out of mid air "Yeah, I have nowhere to stay though! My family is still in the U.S so I'm alone and I have no relatives to stay with" I sweat dropped and sighed "I want you to meet someone at break, she can help you with your problem!" Momiji smiled at me and I smiled back. "Tohru! This is Maki, she needs a place to stay, and can she stay with you guys at Shigure's house?" Momiji gave Tohru puppy eyes "Of course! Hi, Maki I'm Tohru Honda" she shook my hand and smiled "This must be the new student, my name is Yuki Sohma, I'm the student council president" a boy with silver hair shook my hand as well. "Tohru, who is this?" a boy with flaming orange hair walked up and wrapped his arms around Tohru's waist, "This is Maki, Maki this is my boyfriend Kyo" Kyo nodded his head and smiled a little at me. "It's a very great pleasure to meet you all" I smiled at them and bowed then I stumbled! I heard a loud *POOF!* and then I knew.

~Family Secrets~

I looked down and saw a rabbit in the place of Momiji, "Momiji, is that you? I'm so terribly sorry!" I bowed a thousand times in apology and guilt; the rabbit nodded its head. "Maki, come with us" Haru grabbed my arm into an empty room "Maki, the Sohma's are the twelve, well thirteen animals of the Chinese zodiac, you can't tell anyone or we will erase your memory completely, understand?" Kyo threatened, I hugged him and he *poof* transformed into a cat "How do you guys transform?" I asked "We transform when we come under too much stress or get hugged by a member of the opposite sex" Yuki explained. "I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I crossed my heart with my index finger and pinky swore to each of them. When all of us were out of the empty room Tohru was holding Momiji so he wouldn't transform back. "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag" Haru sighed "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo shouted "it's an expression and be quiet you stupid, loud cat!" Yuki snapped back at him. "Let's get back to class, bye Tohru, it was nice meeting you three!" I hugged Tohru and waved goodbye to Yuki and Kyo. "I think Akito might allow Maki to stay in the house but what if he doesn't?" Momiji asked worriedly, "I don't know what he'll do but he won't hurt her like he hurt Tohru, I promise you that" Haru put his hand on the rabbit's shoulder as they were walking with me back to class (Momiji transformed back shortly after Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left). After school me, Momiji, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked me to the home were I was now going to be living with them for maybe eternity even I just have to wait.

~Funny Family Members~ 

Once we came upon a large and quiet house until I heard screams. "Nooooooo!" a man's voice pleaded and screams continued to follow afterwards "Shigure drink your medicine!" a girl with long brown hair and a green blouse on came running outside holding a spoonful of medicine and the bottle in the other. "Anyone seen Shigure and by the way who is this pretty girl?" she smiled at me and bowed carefully "I'm Maki" I rose from my bow and she rose after me "I saw Shigure go that way!" Tohru pointed in the opposite direction of were the screaming came from. "Does she know the secret?" the girl asked, everyone including me nodded and she hugged me "I'm Kagura Shoma" she whispered then sped off to go find who she's looking for. "I'm happy she doesn't look for me anymore!" Kyo happily kissed Tohru's forehead and she giggled happily. "Anyone seen Kagura?" a man wearing a grey kimono ran up to us panting, "No, by the way Shigure this is Maki she'll be staying with us from now on!" Tohru placed her hand on my shoulder. "Aww, you brought me a flower!" he put his hand on my head and chuckled. "Flower? Me?" I blushed a little and stared at the ground for a good three minutes. Everyone laughed and we all went into Shigure's home together when now I saw two children sitting near a TV and they looked at me. There was an adorable little girl with gorgeous eyes and hair and the other was a boy with dirty-blonde hair and golden-ish eyes, "Sissy! Who is this, does she know?" the little girl hugged Tohru and looked up at me "Kisa, this is Maki, she knows the secret and she's our friend, I hope you and her will grow to be great friends!" Tohru smiled at the both of us and I knew Kisa and I were going to be friends. Then everyone in the house hugged Tohru and they turned into their animals except for Kisa, Yuki=rat, Kyo=cat, Haru=Ox, Shigure= dog, the boy with Kisa= Ram. "Aw Hiro we know your only hugging her to get to Kisa!" Shigure teased, Hiro blushed madly and scoffed. "There are a few things I need to bring here like my clothes and a special object" I explained as the girls and the animals looked at me, (The guys were normal now) we all traveled to were my hotel was and we got everything I needed including my most precious 'baby', my fluffy black cat, Luwey! "Aw, he's so adorable! Can I pet him?" Tohru asked "Sure, he won't bite or scratch and he's had every single one of his shots" I let her hand reach to pet my cat. "Meow!" Luwey purred as Tohru scratched him behind his ear, "May I pet him too?" Kisa's small and yet sweet voice asked "Of course!" Luwey loved getting all this attention. I gently placed my cat into Kisa's arms and she took him and started petting him as we walked back to Shigure's house but when we got their Shigure had invited some guests over while we were gone.

~Answers at Once~

"Brother!" a man with long silver hair ran up and hugged Yuki. "Ayame, it's so nice to see you again!" Tohru waved at him and he glanced at me "You must be Maki, the little flower Shigure was talking about! I simply must have you wear some of my outfits!" he grabbed my wrist and zoomed me upstairs and handed me a purple gown "Put this on!" I went into the room the changed. I came downstairs and everyone gasped and Luwey just stared at me as well, "Maki you look so beautiful!" Tohru added "She looks better than Tohru!" Momiji added. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'M SO SORRY!" a high-pitched voice shrieked as I saw a girl bowing her head off in apology towards me "There's nothing to be sorry about, and you must be the zodiac monkey from your personality" I smiled at the girl and she froze "Correct, I'm Ritsu Sohma, I was born under the year of the monkey" she smiled at me then Tohru glanced at me "Ritsu is actually a boy but he feels comfortable in girl's clothing like Momiji" she hugged Ritsu and *poof!* a little brown monkey appeared on the ground over Ritsu's clothes. "Ritsu, you look so cute!" I picked Ritsu up and hugged him gently "Monkeys are so cute" Ritsu then climbed onto my shoulder and kissed my forehead the monkey then scurried into another room and *poof!* Ritsu changed back to normal. Luwey then looked at my bags that were still on the couch, untouched since our arrival. "Luwey do you want food?" I asked "Meow!" he slowly walked to the bag and I pulled out his bowl then a plastic cup and gave him food, "meow!" he meowed happily as he continued eating. The doorbell rang and Shigure answered it "Hatori!" a man with part of his hair covering one of his eyes entered the house. "Everyone we need to talk, Tohru, take the cat and Maki upstairs and shut the door" Hatori smiled at me with a kind but stern voice. I scooped up Luwey and Tohru grabbed my bags and we both went upstairs. "Tohru, what's going to happen to me?" I asked "I don't know but don't worry! You see Akito the head of Sohma house is going to or has decided on whether or not you can stay" She explained to me and we both started to play with Luwey in Tohru's room. After about half an hour we heard Hatori's voice "you two may come down now" Hatori called as Luwey climbed down the stairs while me and Tohru hurried down too. "Akito has decided you may stay Maki, under one condition, you must marry a Sohma" he looked at the ground "Akito also wishes to meet you today at noon" He opened the front door and we both left for Sohma house, "What's Akito like?" I asked while Hatori was driving, "He really wants to meet you and maybe you and him can become friends" Hatori assured me as we pulled up into a driveway were in front of us was a extremely large manor or mansion! Hatori and I walked up to the house and a guard stopped us "You must be here to see Master Akito, go inside" the guard barked. "Enter" a calm voice commanded, Hatori opened the door and I walked in but Hatori didn't come in with me. "Please sit down Maki, Make yourself at home" a boy wearing a kimono gestured and I sat down politely "It is a wonderful honor to meet you Akito" I bowed politely "You are almost as polite as Tohru" he observed "Tell me about yourself, what do you like, what do you hate?" he asked "I have a cat named Luwey, my favorite color is purple, I hate the color pink and I not afraid of spiders" I answered "Interesting, you are much more honest than Tohru, what is that around your neck?" he pointed towards my necklace "It's my necklace my mother gave me before she died, she died because someone murdered her" I grabbed my necklace and showed it to Akito "It's very unique and beautiful" he smiled at me with a calm expression on his face. "Can I ask you something Akito?" I stuttered "Ask away" "Why do I have to marry a Sohma?" I wondered in my head "I want you to be part of this family, I want you to be close to me and the others" he muttered "You are welcome to visit Sohma house anytime you wish and do whatever you please except for giving away our secret" he smiled "thank you Akito, I won't tell anyone" I left the room with Hatori. Hatori looked slightly confused and worried "I'm fine Hatori, no need to look so worried!" I smiled at him to make him calm down a little to ease the situation. Now all my questions had been answered all at once for completion.

~Way too obsessive! ~

When Hatori and I arrived back home everyone was watching Kyo and Hiro play Kingdom Hearts. "Stop cheating you little punk!" Kyo kept yelling as his character was becoming closer to dying and Hiro was kicking his butt at the game with great ease. "Maki!" Momiji, Tohru, Ritsu and Shigure called at once as they pulled me onto the couch as I sat down on the sofa between Ritsu and Momiji. It was now Tohru's turn and she wanted to watch movies instead so she wanted to watch The Nightmare before Christmas and everyone replied "Ok". Kisa was a little afraid of the movie while she was snuggled into Hiro's chest as he held her. Tohru and Kyo had fallen asleep while in each other's arms, I thought they looked cute together. Haru had gone home when the movie was halfway done and Momiji stayed but Ritsu and Kagura left shortly after Haru left. Ayame was dragged home by Hatori leaving only me, Momiji and Shigure the only ones actually watching the movie at all. The movie ended and Momiji insisted on staying to get to know me better so I and Momiji played hide-and-seek. "I'll count you hide!" Momiji turned his back to count and I bolted out the door and climbed on the roof. "Maki were are you?" Momiji called as he looked in trees and bushes hopelessly trying to find me. I climbed down a little and pounced on him "Maki!" he transformed into a rabbit and I picked him up. "You know, you're a lot cuter when you're a rabbit" I hugged him and he blushed a little "Maki, you are really pretty" Momiji spat out nervously. I blushed at the remark, and got off the ground and picked the bunny up and off the ground. "Momiji I'm surprised you haven't left yet" I smiled at the rabbit and I set him down again as soon as I heard the *Poof!* I quickly zoomed into the house. I zoomed in so fast I slammed in Shigure "Sorry Shi-Chan!" I hugged him but quickly forgot he's a zodiac too. "It's ok Maki" he said "You make a very great dog" I scratched behind his ear and he started wagging his tail. "I should probably leave the room before you poof back" I calmly exited the room. "My, my why so in a rush to get inside?" Shigure asked meekly "I just wanted to get inside quickly so that Momiji can transform back without me looking" I blushed a little and looked at my feet "Oh, then don't mind me" Shigure went back to the front room and walked back up the stairs. I should probably go find Momiji.

~Rabbit Thoughts~

I found momiji outside still standing still until I held his hand "Momiji?" I felt myself forming tears in my eyes "Maki are you ok?" momiji became concerned about me. "You seem sad tell me what's wrong" I pleaded "I was just thinking about my mother" he sighed and sat down "What's your mother like?" I asked "She had her memory of me erased about a couple of years ago. Zodiac members are always born three months premature so when she had me she was shocked and scared of me. When a mother has a child who is a member of the zodiac, she either becomes overly protective of her child or she rejects it completely. My momma was one of the ones who rejected her child; she rejected me with her entire body. She would get so angry at me that she would just snap and start yelling at me. I'm actually happy she forgot about me because she would be able to heal and get better. Besides I have wonderful people who love me I shouldn't let something like that bother me" momiji put on his best smile and I hugged him "oh momiji" I hugged the rabbit and started to cry a little. I feel so bad for him, poor momiji!

~Too many Visits~

Momiji and I went back inside the house to see what Tohru was cooking. It was some weird fish dish I've never seen. "I'M SO SORRY!" I heard Ritsu screaming so I ran into the room to see him "Ritsu! It's awesome to see you again!" I hugged Ritsu's waist and smiled and then *Poof* he transformed into a monkey. "Maki!" the monkey hugged my leg "what brings you here Ritsu?" I asked "I'm here to deliver a message for you from Akito. He says he's going to give you an all-expenses-paid trip to the Sohma hot springs!" I gasped and started swinging ritsu around "Oh thank you Ritsu!" I squeezed him a little then sat him down on the couch "My mother works at the hot springs so I'll be with you guys" he ran into the other room and transformed back to normal. We all ate dinner then everyone started getting ready to sleep for the big day tomorrow. I got dressed into my pajamas after showering then I wanted Momiji and everyone else to meet Luwey since Tohru and Kisa were the only ones that ever met him. "Ritsu, want to meet Luwey?" I asked and I heard a gulping sound "What's a Luwey?" he asked "This" I placed my cat on his lap and he was taken by surprise "Oh, it's a cat. How adorable" he started scratching Luwey's ears "can I hold Luwey next?" Momiji asked "Sure" Ritsu gently placed my cat on the rabbit's lap. "He's so fluffy" momiji started playing with him. Luwey fell asleep on Momiji's lap and Momiji giggled a little "Maki, your lucky to have a cat that loves you so much" I blushed a little "Tohru has a cat that loves her a lot too" Kyo's face turned a brilliant shade of red and tohru giggled. "Momiji do you have a place to sleep?" I asked "Yep, I'll sleep on the floor" he looked at the ground "No your not!" I grabbed his hand and led him to Tohru's room "you can sleep on my air mattress" I put some of my blankets and a few of my pillows on the mattress for the rabbit "Maki where will you sleep?" Tohru asked "I'll make myself a bed on the floor" I fashioned a bed on the floor and Tohru shrugged and went to sleep in her bed and Momiji did the same and fell asleep on the air mattress. I fell asleep until I felt a body lift me up and place me on the air mattress and I opened my eye just a tiny bit and saw it was momiji. Momiji wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep again. This felt nice being asleep like this.

~Vacations~

That morning when I woke up Momiji was a rabbit in my arms so I held him a little tighter. I got up slowly and quietly enough so I could carry the sleeping rabbit downstairs for breakfast. Momiji reluctantly stayed asleep until I placed him on a pillow. "Wake up sleepy bunny" I giggled "Maki!" he whined "Come on Momiji!" I pleaded "Ok, you win" the rabbit hopped up the stairs and *poof* he changed back and got dressed then came back downstairs. "I need to pack!" I darted upstairs and shoved a bunch of cute dresses and outfits into my suitcase. I headed downstairs again and saw Luwey giving me sad eyes "What about Luwey?" I asked "I asked Haru if he could come over and feed him and give him affection" Momiji added "Thanks Momiji!" I smiled at him and picked up Luwey and placed him on Momiji's lap. "Say 'thank you' to Momiji Luwey" I ordered and Luwey started licking Momiji and purring. "Oh Maki! I'm going to miss you my little flower!" Shigure whined and pretended to be hurt "It's ok Shigure, I won't be gone that long, just for the weekend then I'll be back" I assured him "Ok, but I'm really going to miss that radiant smile of yours" I blushed a little at Shigure's comment. "Time to go!" Momiji called "Goodbye Shigure! I'll be back in two days!" I waved goodbye as we all got onto the bus that was going to take us to the hot springs. I'm so excited!

~More Relatives~

Upon our arrival we were greeted by a woman who was wearing a kimono and had her hair tied in a black bun. She looked very calm and excited too. "It's good to see you all again, I hope you enjoy the hot springs again as you did last time" she bowed to us "Um, this is Maki, she's never been to a hot springs before or even this one" Tohru added. "I'M SO SORRY THAT I FORGOT YOU! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" she started bowing her head off and apologizing. "Mother, calm down please" Ritsu appeared and tried to calm his mom down. So the hot springs lady is Ritsu's mother. "It's very nice to meet you, so your Ritsu's mom. It's very wonderful to finally meet the mother who created the wonderful monkey of the Chinese zodiac" I smiled at her and Ritsu blushed as well as his mom. "That's the first time anyone has ever called my son wonderful in front of me" she blushed and led us into the hot springs. "I see that masters Yuki and Kyo are not here this time, what a pity. But I also have more news, Master Akito is here" she noted and Tohru and Momiji's faces turned from happy to shocked. "I'll go pay him a visit, where is Akito?" I asked and she told me the room so I skipped over to his room and knocked. "Enter" Akito spoke in a semi angry tone "Oh, Maki I wasn't expecting to see you here what a wonderful surprise." Akito stood up and greeted me. I sat next to Akito and he sighed "Maki have you picked your future spouse yet?" he asked a little annoyingly "I can't choose between two of them, they both are very nice but I can't tell which one" I answered calmly "Who?" Akito urged onwards "Momiji and…" I trailed off "Who else?" Akito demanded "You" I muttered "Me…" he pointed at himself and looked down "I kind of liked you the moment I first spoke to you" I admitted and Akito smirked "Will you be my Girlfriend Maki? You'll be able to stay at the main house with me, and I'll give you anything you want" he urged but I just hugged him "all I want is you" I whispered and Akito kissed my head "That Honda girl must still be wondering where you are, when we leave you'll come back with me to the main house" Akito stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. I thanked Akito and left to find the others. "Were have you been Maki? Did Akito do anything to you?" Ritsu asked "No but I have some news for everyone but I'll tell them at dinner" I explained "Ok come on" Ritsu grabbed my hand and led me into the large dining room where Momiji and Tohru were waiting.

~Announcement~

I sat down next to Momiji and Ritsu and we began eating after we'd watched Ritsu's mom and Uncle perform for us. "Everyone I have an announcement to make; I'm dating Akito Sohma" I announced and everyone's faces turned to shock "Why?" Momiji asked "because I love him" I answered "Maki please don't, you don't know the things Akito has done or what he could do to you!" Ritsu explained/whispered. I shook my head in disbelief and the doors opened to reveal Akito and he silently walked in and sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. He looked over at Tohru and she looked down "Oh...Hello Akito" she cheerfully beamed and Akito snickered next to me. Momiji suddenly looked tensed and focused while Ritsu just continued eating peacefully. I finished quickly and went back to my room without a single word at all. I sat in a chair and sighed as I stared out the window as I looked at the stars in the night sky. I heard someone enter my room so I looked and noticed Tohru who was smiling and being happy. "I'm really happy for you two" she smiled "Tohru is something bothering you? I know for a fact you're a bad liar" I asked and looked at her "I just hope Akito is nice to you, I hope you can change him around. You'll see what I mean in the future" she smiled and got into her pajamas. I got into mine and fell asleep in my bed. I was awoken by Tohru shaking me "Maki it's time to leave" he was fully dressed and her bags were packed. I got up and changed and packed my things and walked out with her. I watched as they got onto the bus "Maki come on!" Momiji called and I shook my head "I'm going to leave with Akito to live at the main house with him" I called after them "Oh well goodbye Maki! We'll miss you!" Momiji and Tohru called out the window as they waved goodbye and the bus drove away. "Maki" Akito called me and I threw my bags into the back of Hatori's car. I hopped into the back seat of the car and sat next to Akito. "Your things will be at the main house by the time we arrive home. Now you are officially mine" he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I sighed and placed my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Akito?" I asked "Hmm?" he mumbled "Will I be alone at the main house?" I asked "Of course not, the other zodiac members have homes all around the main house so you'll have plenty of company or I could just summon them to the main house" he answered calmly. I nodded and he started stroking my hair gently. I fell asleep in his arms and started to dream.

~Special Treatment~

When I awoke I woke up on a large bed with very comfy silk sheets and Akito was reading a book next to me. "You've awoken my princess" he closed his book and sighed "All your things are in your room and if you need anything just call for the maids" he explained and I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with wide eyes. "What's wrong Akito?" I asked worriedly "Nothing my love" he sighed and leaned back onto the bed and I leaned back next to him. "Maki you have really changed my life, I don't think I've ever been more in love with anyone in my life" he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We were practically staring at each other before Akito leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine for a soft and gentle kiss that created butterflies in my stomach. I kissed him back before we broke apart for air. "I should summon a maid to show you to your room, I need to get back to work, I love you" Akito kissed my lips and got up and walked out. As soon as Akito left, a maid scurried in "Good afternoon, Maki. I'm Sakura Sohma" she bowed politely to me and gestured for me to follow her. I got up and shuffled after her as she opened a door next to Akito's room and across from a different room. "This is your room Maki, Master Akito selected all your clothes and Ayame's helper collected your sizes from Ms. Honda" She smiled at me and I jumped onto my bed "This is great!" I sighed and a wonderful sound rang in my ears. "Meow!" Luwiey was lying in a basket in the corner of my room and there was a small door attached to my door which allowed my cat freedom. "Oh and if you need anything just simply ring that bell" Sakura pointed to a small bell on a desk in my room. "Also Hatori's office is just down the hallway and the Bathroom is in your room. The room across from your bedroom is Master Akito's study" she waved goodbye and bowed then left. I got up and left my bedroom and knocked on Akito's door "Enter" he gently commanded "Yes my love?" he looked up at me and smiled "May I explore the main house?" I asked meekly "Do whatever you wish my darling, just don't hurt yourself" he walked over to my and tilted my chin up so that our lips met. He broke the kiss and hugged me "Thank you Akito" I hugged him goodbye and left. I wanted to visit Kisa so I walked out of the main house and towards Kisa's home. I knocked on the door and Hiro opened the door "Oh it's you, at least your not as annoying as that Honda girl" Hiro muttered silently.

~Little Tiger~

Hiro moved a little when Kisa hid behind him shyly "Hi Kisa!" I smiled at her and she ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Come in, Hiro and I baked cookies together" she smiled gently and took Hiro's hand and he blushed. They led me into there living room and gestured for me to sit down so I politely sat down on there sofa. "Where is your mom Kisa?" I asked "Mother is at work" she called from the kitchen. A knock on the door and Hiro was there in a flash "What are you doing here?" Hiro shouted "Dunno" a male voice answered calmly. "Let me guess you wandered around aimlessly until you came here?" Hiro asked the voice "Yep" the voice added "Well come in" Hiro sighed and Haru came into the living room "Hello Maki" he nodded to me as I waved hello. He sat down in a armchair across from me and looked at me "Maki I heard your dating Akito" Haru began and I nodded enthusiastically "If he does anything to you let me know, I'll crush that pretty little face of his" Haru cracked his knuckles as he started to turn into 'Black Haru'. Kisa came into the living room with a plate of cookies and smiled at Haru "Haru-kun is here" She smiled and set the plate down and hugged Haru "It's nice to see you Kisa" Haru patted her head gently and Kisa ran up and hugged Hiro too. Kisa sat down next to Hiro and handed the television remote to me so I gave it to Kisa "You can pick Kisa, watch whatever you want" I smiled at her and the two youngsters started watching an Anime. Hiro constantly complained about the Anime characters but Kisa's head rested on his shoulder and he babbled on Kisa just smiled to herself and watched it happily beside him. Haru was asleep in the chair and quietly snoring but not too loud. I watched the Anime with them "I should get going, thank you very much Kisa for the wonderful time I had. I should come back here next time, Bye Kisa, bye Hiro!" I waved goodbye as I shut the door behind me and started walking back to the main house. I entered the house and Sakura grabbed my hand "Time to get ready for dinner! We absolutely must not be late!" She noted and I nodded rapidly. Sakura slipped a bright purple Kimono on me and grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room where all members of the Zodiac where along with Akito and Tohru. I ignored the stares and sat next to Akito. Akito took my hand into his "Eat" he commanded and the zodiac members began eating. I ate too but with difficulty and Akito finished his meal and so did the others. Akito rose to his feet and signaled for me to stand and I did as so. Akito knelt down on his knee and opened a box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring "Maki will you be my wife in the future?" Akito asked as he smiled a little "So were engaged to be engaged?" I asked and he nodded "I will" I held out my hand and Akito slipped the ring onto my ring finger and kissed me passionately on the lips. We broke apart "Ayame" Akito began and Ayame looked up at Akito "yes Master Akito?" he asked "I want you to start preparing a wedding gown for my future bride-to-be" he ordered and Ayame nodded and smiled weakly at me.

~Not so happy Horse~

Everyone sat quietly until I noticed Rin getting a bit edgy. "Rin is something bothering you?" I asked politely


End file.
